Nuevas experiencias
by Arya86
Summary: Sombras, alaridos, hedores que inundan el aire, ¿cómo escapar de ese caos, esa locura en la que está metido? ^^ Review!


Sombras, tantas sombras. Oscuridad, tinieblas. Una niebla nocturna que parece querer absorberme, dedos húmedos que me acarician el rostro, voces que me llaman. Manos que sujetan mi ropa, la estiran. Si siguen así la destrozaran.  
  
Sonidos ensordecedores, un estruendo que parece tan natural allí como el silencio al que estoy acostumbrado en otros sitios. Me pitan los oídos, mi cabeza retumba. Me parece que el sonido penetra por mis orejas hasta lleagr a taladrar el cerebro. Es estridente a veces, otras demasiado grave, alaridos, golpes, más gritos... Insoportable.  
  
Hace calor, estoy sudando, pero mis manos están frías. Heladas. El mismo sudor que me recorre no se si es helado o caliente. Creo que no me encuentro bien.  
  
Ese olor. La fetidez que llena mis fosas nasales, el hedor mezcla de otros hedores, imposibles de reconocer, acres, agrios, nauseabundos. Por mucho que intento no hacerle caso es imposible, en cada bocanada de aire lo siento de nuevo. Creo que puedo sentirlo aunque respire por la boca. Tan solo de vez en cuando una ligera brisa de aire más fresco, o mejor menos oloroso que el resto roza mi rostro, para corromperse como el resto de aire.  
  
Y caos, caos por todo alrededor mía. Movimientos, empujones, golpes, formas informes, siluetas, figuras... Me siento arrastrado, de un lado a otro, sin saber a donde, envuelto en ese torbellino de cosas que giran, saltan, se mueven, empujan, todo sumido en una excitación y ese caos terrible, frenético, que crea una atmósfera delirante.  
  
Y dura.Todo parece igual, el tiempo parece no moverse, las escenas se repiten una y otra vez: el mismo olor, las mismas sensaciones. El ruido cambia de vez en cuando de tonalidad, pero sigue también igual. El ambiente es cada vez más enardecido, si cabe. Furia, salvajismo, locura... Caos, caos por todo.  
  
Todo sigue igual hasta que el ruido cambia. Tan solo siguen los alaridos durante un rato, bajo esa luz que ilumina algo allá enfrente, por encima del mar de locura que hierve y se agita. Finalmente, los gritos aumentan de volumen, todo gira se mueve y salta... y la luz se apaga. La débil luz que solo iluminaba una parte se apaga.  
  
Una ráfaga de aire fresco y puro, ahora sí, ráfaga, me hace girar la cabeza a una salida. El ruido ha cesado, al menos la peor parte. Logró ver el cielo de la noche, claro, con las estrellas brillando ahí arriba, tan limpias como siempre. Todo parece haber terminado, y he salido con vida.  
  
Salgo lo más rápido posible; la puerta estaba cerca de mí. La salida, la libertad. Detrás mía se encienden las luces, iluminando lo que queda de aquella locura, los restos.  
  
Corro y me alejo de todo aquello; aún me duele la cabeza, aunque ahora mis oídos descansan en paz (no, no se han muerto, pero están más tranquilos). Sigo hasta llegar a un sitio desierto, y me aseguro de que no hay nadie. Ningún muggle cerca. Un gesto de varita y me aparezco en mi casa, en mi habitación. Silencio, paz, aire fresco, limpieza, tranquilidad...  
  
Me desvisto, me ducho, me pongo ropa limpia y fresca y me tiro en mi cama. Por la ventana abierta entra una ligera brisa; no hace frío, pero tampoco calor. Mi cabeza ha dejado de doler poco a poco; siento como todos mis músculos empiezan a relajarse.  
  
En aquel momento me acuerdo vagamente de que iba con mis amigos... nunca tuve que dejarme convencer de esa manera. Lucius a veces tenía cosas muy raras. No me importa donde se hayan metido, ni que me busquen. Allá ellos...  
  
Acabo de decidir algo muy importante, e irrevocable. Yo, Severus Snape, no vuelvo a ir a esas celebraciones absurdas que los muggles llaman... conciertos. Y el que quiera convencerme de lo contrario tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. A un buen Slytherin no tendrían que gustarle esas cosas...  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
^^U Holaa! Que tal?? Mi primer intento de algo medio comedia... aunque me da que no he cumplido demasiado. Imaginaos a un Sev joven llevado medio en contra de su voluntad a un concierto de metal o algo por el estilo ^_~ (y que conste que a mi me gusta el metal)  
  
Bueeno, dejad review!! Aunque sea para decir que no escribas más basuras de este tipo, y que ya basta con las que me salen normalmente... Si teneis alguna duda, también review!^o^ 


End file.
